1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments. More particularly, the present invention relates to garments having edge bands seamlessly secured thereto and processes for making such garments.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of garments require bands secured to the edge of the garment. In some instances, the bands provide elasticity to the edge of the garment to maintain the garment in a desired location when worn. For example, intimate apparel garments such as, but not limited to, briefs and panties include an elastic waistband and often include elastic leg bands. Garments such as brassieres include an elastic chest band, while garments such as socks and hosiery include elastic leg bands. In other instances, the bands may provide a decorative or aesthetic effect to the garment.
Sewn seams have traditionally been used to secure bands to the garment edges; however, in applications where a band rests against the skin of the wearer, the sewn seams may be a source of physical and/or aesthetic discomfort. For example, the seams may cause chaffing and discomfort to the skin, and may be bulky so as to be seen through the outer clothing of the wearer.
Adhesives have been previously used to secure bands to garments. While adhered bands can resolve some of the discomforts associated with sewn seams, the adhered bands can lead to other deleterious effects. For example, the normal washing and drying cycles that typical garments are exposed to require the use of aggressive adhesives that may diminish the elasticity of the band and/or negatively effect the hand feel of the garment. Also, the manufacture of garments having adhered bands has proven to require additional process steps that lead to increased garment costs and decreased productivity.
The use of sonic energy, both subsonic and ultrasonic, to bond or weld (hereinafter “weld”) materials having thermoplastic components has also been used to secure elastic bands to garments, such as in the disposable diaper industry. The process typically involves the use of high frequency mechanical vibrations that cause friction and melting at adjoining surfaces of the thermoplastic components, fusing them together in a strong molecular bond. Typically, the process includes pressing the materials to be joined between a vibrating horn and an anvil. The horn channels mechanical vibrations into the materials to fuse the materials at the location of the horn. While sonically welded elastic bands can result in increased productivity, they have not proven durable enough for many non-disposable garment applications.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for garments having bands seamlessly secured thereto and processes for making such garments that resolve one or more deleterious effects and drawbacks of prior garments and processes.